


【哥红 贺红】沦落之爱 下（完结篇）

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 呈红, 哥红, 贺红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 终结篇，感情的明晰；有大量R18情节描写，慎入。





	【哥红 贺红】沦落之爱 下（完结篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 终结篇，感情的明晰；有大量R18情节描写，慎入。

正文

 

黑白的、广阔无垠的世界，莫关山站在高地，拼命奔跑，后面一头巨兽，狂奔而来，似要把他咬成碎片。少年喘着气，临近光明的出口，刚一伸手，黑暗吞噬了一切，包括他的意识。

——别过来！  
——别过来！

汗水覆盖，床上的人挣扎了一下，缓缓睁开双眼。

 

“你们和离吧。”黑发青年站在书桌前，言语咄咄逼人。

他的嘴角溢出一丝鲜红，颧骨高高肿起，上边覆了一层淤青。

“我已经说得很明白了，他是我的。哥，你不能什么都从我身边拿走。”

房间里的空气一下子凝住，贺呈双手扒在窗框上，力气之大似乎能把那根雕着花纹的圆木掰扯下来。他的眉越皱越紧，额间显了几条沟壑，身上的怒气被激到最高点。片刻，他回头，说了进门以来的第一句话，“贺天，他是我明媒正娶娶过门的妻子，你有什么资格来否决这段婚姻？”

贺呈握着的拳头紧了松、松了紧，语气万般沉重，他的眼里乌压压一片，似黑云压城，格外迫人。

贺天抚着额头突然笑开了，轻飘飘的，像是折翼的蝴蝶。

“凭我是他的第一个男人，凭我喜欢了他十二年。贺呈，十二年，你有吗？”

青年抬头呼出一口气，“如果我的人生只截止到二十岁，那五分之三的时间，我都在思念中度过，我恨不得每天都见他，你知道我的感受吗？”

“8岁那年我就说要娶他，或许被人当作稚子之语，但我一直很认真！”他直直看向贺呈，目光凶狠，言语凌厉，“好不容易等到他成年，到头来，因为一纸破婚约，我连表明心意的机会都没有！这一切又是谁造成的！”

书桌上的书籍、台灯被狂暴地扫落在地，贺天双手撑在桌面，低着头，眼睛里的愤怒、痛苦将要溢出，万分浓烈。他暗地里爱了那么久的人，就这样被支配人生，画上与自己兄长相连接的姻缘线，变成了他可望不可即的存在，这叫他怎么甘心呢？如要突破禁忌才能触碰，无论重来多少遍，他也毫不犹豫，甘之如饴。当爱情被剥夺，痴情的人本身已经变成了疯子，怎会不偏执呢？

“那些日子你没有机会体验到的，所以你不会明白。”

淡漠的语气之下，还有几分嘲笑的意味，黑发青年身上阴冷冰凉的气息，像是夏夜野草丛中伏击猎物的毒蛇，无比渗人。贺呈第一次发现，他没有看清过贺天，面前这个青年与他平日里熟知的那个早已相去甚远，他忽略了这个同根生长的弟弟，也忽略了他的成长经历。

“不。”贺呈平静地回视他，整个人冷静下来。

“你想错了。你说我不知道什么是爱，但回来的这几天，我已经尝试过了。”

“我比小山大了差不多一轮，老爷子许下婚约时，不仅母亲，连我都觉得这个决定太不明智。我两次去劝说过，但是他都拒绝了。”

贺呈摇摇头，似乎是无奈。

“我一直忙于军务，几乎没有时间谈情说爱，为自己的未来家庭做打算。我不知道未来伴侣会是怎样的，当时我在想，如果他受不了我这榆木脑袋，我会放他离开。”

“可是，小山他让我有了一种冲动，我这辈子都想负起责任，当他的丈夫，守护好他，他是独一无二的，也只有他能让我这样。”

贺呈忽然放松下来，谈到莫关山，他又温柔了起来。铁骨铮铮的成熟男人，有了软肋，他把那人当成身体最隐秘的骨血，与自己相融。他舒了口气，想要回房间去看熟睡的妻子，想要拥抱他，想要亲吻他。贺呈以前不知道，爱情是这样子的，只要看见爱着的人，哪怕是一眼，心里也会鼓胀起来，被温馨与愉悦填满，再也塞不下其他东西。

“贺天，我们都错了。每一个人，都有不可饶恕的理由。小山选择道路的机会被我们一一埋葬，无论是婚约，还是爱情，他本应是自己人生规划中的掌控者。”

贺呈叹了气，他忧虑起来，就像他所说的，莫关山是最无辜的，他是家族的牺牲品，也是这场爱情斗争的受害者，他们是持着匕首把他逼得无路可退的人，他们把他的愿景悄无声息地扼杀，还要装作这是为了他好的样子。那个始终纯良的少年，独自待着的时候，心里又是被怎样的悲哀所包围呢？

“你有没有想过，你所做出的事，是在害他？你是否真正考虑过他呢?”

“贺天，相比于婚约，你的所作所为已经超越了所有人的底线。如果不是顾虑着父亲母亲，即使你是我的亲生兄弟，你现在也只会半死不活地躺在医院苟延残喘，接受法庭审判，而不是有精力跑到我面前炫耀你无知的暴行，甚至妄想我和小山的婚姻就此终结。”

“你走了弯路，他不会想要接受这样的一个你，你该清醒了，弟弟。”

黑发青年彻底沉默了，隐约的，他的手颤抖了一下。他想起自己对莫关山所实施的两次强暴，他不顾他的哀求、不顾他的反抗，将人压倒，一次次进入，一次次占有，他把他的自尊踩碎践踏，然后玷污了他，他的行径跟失了智的野兽毫无分别。

少年的眼睛里，盈满泪水，嘴里全是对他的控诉，这一切成为贺天脑中的幻影，在他的大脑冲击性地回放，他的心抽搐起来，疼得他微微抽气，他怔愣片刻，把手放到心口位置，却无法触及那疼痛根源。

阳光又刺眼地照射进来，直直地闯进贺天的眼睛，让他头脑不清、晕头转向，他捂着眼慌乱地甩开门跑出去。大大的光晕映在头顶，贺天几乎要昏厥，他跪在地上，抱着头，蜷缩着，被道不清的痛苦淹没，像极了找不到回家路无人看管的孩子。

贺呈依旧站在窗前，看着黑色风衣滚满尘土的青年跌跌撞撞地出了后楼院子，他关上窗，去往自己的卧室，他的妻子在等他，他要去看他。

 

“小山。”

“小山！”

贺呈进了卧室，只看到被子落在地上，床上空无一人，整间房安静无比。他不安起来，急匆匆地下了楼，四处寻找，客厅、厨房、花园，全都翻了一遍，只差把地皮也给掀过来，就是不见少年的身影。

像是凭空消失了一般，少年的鞋子还凌乱地摆在地上，贺呈问了福姨，问了卫兵，所有人都是相同的回答。“没有看见少夫人。”

连卫兵都没有见到，那么少年肯定还在贺家，但是，他能去哪呢？

蓝风铃夹杂着草木香弥漫开来，像是给了Alpha一个讯号。贺呈三两步跨到衣柜前，毫不犹豫地伸手拉开柜门，在最底下的空间发现了缩成一团的莫关山。不同的衣物整齐挂着，衣摆遮掩了少年的脸，贺呈慌忙把人从柜子里捞出来，舌尖苦涩。

莫关山的身子抖如筛糠，白贝壳般的牙齿紧咬下唇，磨得那片软肉满是血丝。他眼睛通红，有半颗泪吊在眼睫毛上，欲落不落，让人不由心软。

贺呈怜惜不已，他半蹲着，长臂横在莫关山胸前，下巴抵在他的头顶，嘴唇吻上那细软的珊瑚红发，鼻子埋在那里，深深地呼吸着Omega的气味。

“没事了，都过去了。”

“我爱你，小山。”

贺呈的爱语炽热无比，像是烈焰，灼烧着莫关山的心。他闭上眼，双手搭在贺呈的手臂，哀伤地摇了摇头。此刻，巨大的愧疚与悲哀将莫关山堵入死胡同，他无处躲藏，变成了戴着无形镣铐的罪人。

“对不起……贺呈。”微弱的嗓音，粗糙得像是被砂纸磨过般，少年眼里热乎乎的，鼻子酸涩。他轻轻笑了一下，脸色苍白，失去了以往所有的光彩。莫关山对自己的定义变成了草稿上随意涂抹的铅笔线条，没有意义及价值，只是复杂混乱。

男人的怀抱格外温暖，宽厚的胸膛像是安全的港湾，让少年又依赖又不得不放开。男人对他好，用心呵护着他，给了他未曾拥有过的关怀，但他却欺骗着他，拿着这幅被人用过的身子做补偿，还试图掩盖过去。莫关山觉得自己低贱到了尘埃里，即使他是被强迫的那方，但无意间伤害最大的还是自己的丈夫。

热泪破了防线，汩汩涌出，打湿面颊。18岁的少年哭泣着，把所有的委屈、悲痛全都融进泪水及哭音里，彻底发泄出来。短短的一个多月，他被折磨得筋疲力尽，神思全被恐惧掏空，活得愈发不像自己，他太累了，承受着他本不应该承受的东西。

“我想回家...贺呈...我想回家。”

莫关山把头埋到贺呈的脖颈，冰凉的液体顺着下巴滴落，打湿了他的衣领。

男人低头吻上他红肿的双眼，心疼道：“看看我，小山。你没有任何错误，不要怪罪自己，也不用对我说抱歉。”

少年听到男人的话，哽咽着，闭上眼，只是不停地摇头。他的身子不干净了，这样的他，又有什么资格去爱这个全心全意为他的男人呢？一切已不受控制地，滑向崩坏的轨道，莫关山把自己束缚住了，他心里的障碍让他没有办法回应。

或许是猜到了他心里所想，贺呈黑色的眼眸压抑着，心里掀起了一阵风暴。他想让莫关山明白的，只有一句话：他爱他，他不能失去他。

“不要鄙弃自己，我珍视的，我从不会觉得他不干净。”

 

莫关山迷茫着，下巴被忽地捏住，嘴巴微张，灵活的舌长驱直入，似乎要抵到喉咙，强势的侵占每一个角落。贺呈把他压在柜子里头，黑暗笼罩两人，他的舌被男人衔住，用牙齿咬，那力度似乎是在进行一项惩罚。

唾液顺着嘴角滴落，贺呈直起身子，那宽阔的肩遮挡了外边的光线，他抬手脱掉上衣，健美的线条收缩舒展，荷尔蒙气息喷薄而出。少年的衬衫被男人从领口撕开，乳白色的纽扣从空中划过，不知道掉落到哪个地方，古铜色的身躯压上少年白皙且柔韧的上身，带给人视觉上的巨大差异冲击，男人低下头，尽情爱抚着那具柔滑细腻的身体。

布满老茧的宽厚手掌大力揉搓着莫关山胸前娇嫩的皮肤，让他昂起头颅，蜷起脚背。这种感觉很新鲜，让少年既痛苦又享受，他沙哑着声线哼了一下，被男人含住胸口的红色乳尖，野兽般撕咬碾磨。

两人的衣物尽数褪下，散落在脚边、身旁，莫关山腿弯被男人用膝盖顶开，阴茎蹭着男人坚硬的腹肌，在上面留下一道道暧昧淫糜的水痕。他的手被贺呈拉到头顶，跟他十指紧扣，他们像蛇一样，肉体间毫无缝隙，用最传统的姿势野性地交欢。

“不要拒绝我，我一直渴望着你，小山。”贺呈吻上少年后颈的皮肤，动作轻缓温柔，他吮上那枚梭子形状的薄薄腺体，Omega的信息素诱导着他不断地开发着少年身上的敏感点。乳头、腰窝、耳垂、大腿内侧.....贺呈的手一刻不停，富有技巧性地撩拨。他听见莫关山的呻吟，或许是声线的原因，竟比以往多了几分性感。

狭小昏暗的空间里，莫关山上半身全都躺平在衣柜里，下半身展露在外。他的双眼逐渐迷离，在情欲的浸染之下，短暂地抛却了愁思，尽情投入到丈夫给他编织的缠绵梦境中。

贺呈的唇从莫关山的额头一路下滑到肚脐眼儿，他像个朝圣者，膜拜着隶属于少年的每一寸领土。他含住那根半勃的茎体，手掌兜住那两颗饱满的囊袋，揉面团似地将它们包住，待指缝间溢出软肉，再松开。莫关山第一次被人用嘴伺候那处，胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸急促起来。他的声音染上了一丝哭腔，大腿夹着贺呈的脑袋，手状似推拒，腰部却抬高迎合。

贺呈的舌舔过阴茎前端的马眼，牙齿刮蹭冠状沟，将那物完全吞吃，重重地吮吸。莫关山扭着胯，欲退出，被男人抱住臀部，卡在那里动弹不得。白色的液体喷洒进贺呈嘴里，下巴的胡茬也挂上星星点点的痕迹，他吐出来，用手接住，掰开两瓣白嫩臀肉，涂抹进那一收一缩的浅红色穴口。

少年的身体逐渐染成绯红色，他的腿打开屈成M形，泄过一次的阴茎软软地趴在稀疏的浅色体毛中，前端冒着透明的泡泡。他的小穴吞吐着，透明的肠液从里面渗出，把按着内壁一寸一寸往里探索的四根手指沾得水光淋漓。莫关山恍惚着，下身酥软，像是要化成一滩水，他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，在贺呈看来可怜又可爱。男人蹭着少年滑嫩的脸颊，一边深情地吻他，一边用手指竭力撑开湿热紧致的肉穴。

做好了扩张，贺呈把身子往下沉了沉，粗壮如孩臂的阳物抵在少年的臀缝，蓄势待发。他亲了亲莫关山的鼻尖，眼里填满了无尽的爱意，“小山，我要进去了。”他的声音低沉悦耳，像是钟楼古朴的晚钟，震得少年心神晃荡。

烙铁般滚烫的利刃缓缓劈开柔软之地，贺呈发出一声满足的叹息，腰身一挺，直接把阴茎插到最深。莫关山的小腿抖了一下，后腰一软，反射性地收缩括约肌，把那根东西紧紧地绞缠住。贺呈被咬得舒爽，但难以动作，他拍了拍莫关山的屁股，湿热的气息吐在莫关山脖子，“放松些。”

莫关山感受着茎体那些斑驳交错的青筋，肚子似乎被顶得微微发涨，他低吟着，尽量放松自己紧绷的臀。穴里的媚肉蠕动着，像是吸盘一样，吸附着男人的茎体，“贺呈，等一下，我.....啊啊！”少年话还没说完，男人就碾着他内里的突点，狠狠抽插起来。

“嗯哈...太深了...”莫关山哑着嗓子叫起来，他的尾音调子绵软颤抖，还有余音，贺呈每往里干一下，他就呻吟出声，那声音或高亢或低迷，叫得男人的欲火越烧越旺，下身的征伐越来越激烈。

被填得满满当当的小穴不断地渗出黏腻湿滑的液体，帮助男人进出得更为顺利，他喘息着，把东西一次又一次挺送进里头最销魂蚀骨的地方，体会极致的快感。阴茎大力插入又抽出，穴肉依依不舍，跟着外翻，那被撑大到极致的艳红穴口竟被操弄得难以合拢。

这一刻，贺呈不再是一名绅士，他骨子里最原始的兽性被激发出来，强悍健壮的肉体冲撞着，跟永不停歇的打桩机一样，插得又快又猛，囊袋拍打在少年的臀肉，发出极大的响声，回荡在空旷的室内。

“小山，舒服吗？”他胡乱地吻着莫关山的唇，五指握住他白皙紧实的大腿，在那上面留下几道浅红色的印子。

“呜...呜呜...太...太快了…贺呈...慢啊。”莫关山的身子被撞得往前挪动了几分，手放在两侧，无力地抓着柜壁。灭顶的欢愉快感侵占了他所有的感官，他像是在悬崖边上做生死挑战，在濒临死亡的时刻被一把拽回，跌入无边无际的棉花堆，在柔软中沦陷，逐渐窒息。

“小山，我们要个孩子吧，让我标记你，让我这辈子都陪着你，好不好？”贺呈的手撑在莫关山身体两侧，他放慢了速度，狰狞的暗红性器沾满了晶莹的体液陷在少年蜜桃般又软又翘的屁股里，缓慢抽动。他研磨着小穴深处的敏感区，把底下人勾缠得六神无主，不自觉地贴紧阴茎，只想获得抚慰。

莫关山泫然欲泣，此刻他被下身无尽的空虚和痒意折磨得几欲发狂，但又因为贺呈的问题试图保持冷静。也只是一小会儿，不知是不是联想出了什么美好场景，少年露出了向往的神情，他迷蒙着视线，把腿又张开了些，抱住男人的胳膊蹭了蹭，小声地说了句“好”。

少年类似于撒娇的动作和话语让贺呈欣喜若狂，他俯下身子把人揽住，不停地亲他。就着下体相连的状态，贺呈把莫关山的腿缠到自己腰上，将人抱出衣柜。有力的臂膀托住少年的臀，男人抱着他在房内来回走动，阴茎粗暴地向小穴里头偏上的最隐秘的那处进发，在重力作用下，顶入到前所未有的深度。

“啊，啊嗯，不行了，啊啊！”

颠簸中，少年的臀肉像波浪一样微微晃动，被男人用手大力地扣住按揉，捏成不同的形状。难以言喻的兴奋及愉悦，让莫关山闷哼着，手指挠过贺呈的肩背，刻下一道道细细的指甲痕。生殖腔被干得熟软，热乎乎的淫水一股股浇在贺呈红润的龟头上，他低吼一声，抓着莫关山的屁股把人压在床上，一下子捅到底，阴茎充血膨胀成结，紧紧地锁住那关口，大量的精液激射而出，似决了堤的洪水，一股脑地溅落在敏感的穴肉上。高潮的快感一波波涌来，莫关山尖叫着，眼皮一翻，身子颤抖痉挛，半昏过去。

贺呈腰胯耸动，精液持续不断地喷洒进生殖腔，他摸到莫关山的腺体，舔吸得全是水渍以后，露出较为尖利的上牙，刺破那层细嫩的皮肤，把自己的信息素注入进去，彻底标记了莫关山。这一刻，灵魂与肉体，都达到了极乐，攀附顶峰。贺呈抚着莫关山汗湿的背，不住地喘气，这一场下来，他整个人做得酣畅淋漓、无比爽利，再也没有哪一刻比得上此时。

情潮退却，莫关山侧身趴着，双眼紧闭。男人的手放在他的腰侧，帮他按揉着，替他舒缓酸痛的肌肉。火热的唇来回地在莫关山漂亮的锁骨和圆润的肩头擦过，少年呻吟了一下，身子朝后，冰凉的臀部贴上男人的小腹。

“小山，我们搬出去住吧。”贺呈忽然说道，手不规矩地滑到莫关山的前胸，捻住他那挺立的乳尖。

过了片刻，少年带着餮足意味的沙哑声音才响起，“只有我们两个人。”他睁了眼，眸子无比水润，真的像个勾人不自知的妖精，又清纯又妩媚。贺呈看着他，胯间半软的那物立马硬挺起来，他把人翻过来，伸着舌去舔他乳头，手抬起他的一条腿环在腰上，扶着阳物又对准湿滑的穴口，一下子贯穿到底。莫关山舒服地眯起眼，仰着头，身体跟着男人的节奏，小幅度地晃动起来。

“你什么时候认识贺天的？”男人摸着他的发，像是聊家常一样，跟他说话。

“嗯，六岁，见了第一次面，哈啊，后几年，有过几次交集，但是，不太深。”贺呈听了后三个字，吮吸着少年通红的下唇，猛地刺入还开着缝的生殖腔，似乎有意表达些什么。

“他是不是说过要娶你？你六岁那会儿？”

“嗯啊...是。”

莫关山断续着，被顶得说不出一句完整的话，男人听到那个“是”字，吃味地压到他身上，动作粗野，又大力操干起来。良久，他似是轻叹，“真是吃了时间的亏。”随后又在莫关山耳边的补充道，“不过也不算太迟，往后我们也会像现在，你中有我，我中有你。”他这句话说得及其暧昧，底下那根东西还越干越起劲，莫关山羞臊着脸，好气又好笑。贺呈也被自己的话逗得笑出了声，而后又低沉着声音，认真地说道：“小山，你把一辈子许给了我，是我毕生莫大的荣幸。我爱你，是至死都不会变的承诺。”

或许情到深处，莫关山把额头抵在贺呈的额上，主动地啄了一下男人的唇，莞尔一笑。他的眼眸回以同等的深情，美好得让人沉醉进去，再也无法逃离。贺呈痴痴地望着他，回过神后，笑如朗月，更用力地抱住他，拥吻缠绵。

 

贺呈说到做到，莫关山入学前一周，他把后楼房间所有的东西打包好，搬去了新家。贺家人没有异议，以为是夫妻两为了更好地培养情感，才做的决定。离开贺家主屋的那天，贺天没有出现。扎堆的人群里，一直以灿烂笑容示面的二少爷，没了踪迹。莫关山不知道那天贺呈对贺天说了什么，他也不允许自己再去想有关于贺天以及自己发生的荒谬事件。

18岁这一年，是噩梦也是美梦。少年成长得格外迅速，他不再拘泥于过去的生活，变得更加随性阳光。他有了真正的家庭，那个男人爱他爱到骨子里，是他后半生的避风港。莫关山以前从不敢想象这样的生活，安静的、惬意的，只属于自己跟爱人之间的。现在，出乎意料的，他拥有了。

二十一岁的时候，莫关山怀孕了，十个月后他生下了一个漂亮健康的小男孩，那是他跟贺呈的儿子，是他们爱情的宝藏。他后来参加了工作，给国家高层当翻译员。他跟贺呈，整个世界都交织在了一起，他们密不可分。

二十七岁的时候，莫关山下班回家。刚走到社区外围，一个不大的男孩跑到了他跟前，手里还有一大束蓝风铃。那男孩摸了摸鼻子，有些害羞，他把花举到莫关山面前，咧着嘴笑着说，“哥哥，有个叔叔叫我把花给您。”

莫关山呆愣着，好半天才有所反应。他回了一个亲切温和的笑，接过那束花，而后问道，“那个叔叔呢？他在哪里？”

男孩像阵风一样又跑开了，清脆的声音飘在空气中，“我不能告诉，再见啦，哥哥。”

蓝风铃的幽香扑鼻而来，跟莫关山身上浅浅的信息素混杂在一起。他看到了花束中央合着的一张小卡片，立马拿出来，掀开：

对不起。

三个飘逸的花体字横在米白色的卡片上，让莫关山一下子明白了。他转头四处看了看，却没有发现那个身影。他摇头轻轻笑了一下，把花抱在怀里，回家了。

“爸爸！”

圆滚滚肉乎乎的小朋友像只幼鸟猛地一扑扑到莫关山脚边，把青年修长的腿一把圈住。莫关山揉了揉自家宝贝的小圆脑袋，又低头亲了亲他红红的脸蛋。

“小麒今天在家做了什么？”

“把爸爸买的拼图拼完了！还去奶奶家做了小汤圆！”

娃娃亮晶晶的眸子里闪着光，语气兴奋，跟爸爸讲述自己的“光辉事迹”。

“爸爸，你手里怎么还有花呀？”

莫关山把包放到沙发上，一把将宝贝儿子抱到了自己的怀里。他把花给他看，“这是蓝风铃，跟爸爸信息素的味道是差不多相同的。”

“真好看！”娃娃小心翼翼地摸了摸那娇弱的花瓣，满脸好奇。

“我们用它装饰一下我们的房子好不好？”

莫关山神色柔和地看着自己的儿子，发出了邀请。

“好！我们把它挂到门上，插到花瓶里。”

“还有窗台，窗台也要摆上！”

莫关山点了点他的鼻尖，把花的包装拆开，分成了好几束。他们拿了新的花瓶，装好合适的水量，把花修剪了一下，插到瓶中。莫关山编了几条草绳，上面坠着不知名的小花，那是贺麒从外边找回来的。草绳系在花束上，青年把花悬挂在了门口旁边的风铃上，风一吹，铃声响动，花香也慢慢飘散，景象也是静谧安好的。两人里里外外地忙碌，黄昏时终于弄好。

房子外的白色藤编吊椅上，莫关山搂着贺麒，一起看日落。

“爸爸，什么是信息素啊？”

“小麒长大了，也会有的。”

“像爸爸的一样吗？或者像大爸爸那样？”

“每个人的信息素都是独一无二的，我们的小麒也是。到时候，假如碰到喜欢的人，你们最爱的味道，可能就是彼此的味道了。”

一大一小两个人，被笼在落日的余晖里，格外的温馨。

不远处，一辆黑色轿车里，坐在驾驶座上的男人看着门口窗户上的蓝风铃，泪水涌出。这个人，是消失了很久的贺天。他成熟了许多，一举一动都透着稳重的气质，这些年，他一直在国家特战部队工作，直到现在升了军衔，成为少将，才得空回家。他来这里，也只有一个目的，向莫关山说一句迟来的道歉。但他不敢出现在莫关山面前，他只能隐在暗处，只求他的原谅。

他依然爱着他，但他不再把这爱意宣之于口了。他要做的，只是在莫关山看不到的地方，不去打扰他目前的生活就好。贺天很明白，那人心里爱的究竟是谁了。他二十岁做的事，已经让他失去了所有机会，他没有办法挽回的，这是不折不挠的事实。

现在，莫关山慷慨地给予了他回答，他已经如愿了。

晚霞退去得很快，两人进了屋，贺天收回视线，像是从未出现过那般又悄无声息地离开了。

晚上十一点多，贺呈回到家的时候，贺麒已经在楼上睡着了。莫关山坐在楼下，处理文件。

“吃过饭了吗？”男人的嘴唇贴上青年的耳廓，啄吻了好几下。

“小麒吃了，我等你回来一起吃。”

莫关山回头，看着他，手环住男人的脖子，两人交换了一个湿热绵长的吻。微微喘气，莫关山被男人抱起，熟练地分开双腿，坐到了男人的胯上。

“屋里的蓝风铃是谁送的？”

男人用下身的坚挺戳弄着青年的臀，动作无比火热，但言语温润如水。

“嗯...哈...你弟弟。”

莫关山呻吟着，挪着屁股去追男人裤裆里鼓囊囊的那团。生了孩子以后，他的身体越发敏感，小小的触碰都难以忍受。

“他只回来一天，没想到还是来了这边。”

贺呈伸手把衣服脱掉，又剥落青年的长裤，手掌附上半勃的性器，给他抚慰。莫关山舒服地哼着，头靠在贺呈肩上，眼里染上了水色。

“他没有正面看望，只是托人送了花，说了，对不起。”

男人没有说话，一言不发地套弄着青年的阴茎。莫关山主动去亲他的唇，细腻的双手在他身上抚摸游走，但怎么样都得不到回应。他一急，眼泪就委屈地流了出来，“啪”地一下拍开贺呈的手，就想抽好裤子下去。贺呈不给他机会，握住他的腰，从内裤里掏出自己巨大的阳物，一下子插入青年的屁股，进去了一半。

“小山，你生气了?”贺呈揉捏着他的臀瓣，下身开始缓缓抽插。莫关山没了力气，眼角泛红，坐在那撑起上身，只能任他顶弄。

“啊！轻点。”青年的泪水啪嗒啪嗒地打下，没做润滑的情况下，小穴紧致干涩，但随着贺呈用阴茎不停地开拓，那里食髓知味，不自觉地分泌出肠液。

“你...你不信我......我还不能生气了？”勉强说完，青年张嘴啃了一下男人的脸，留下晶莹的唾液和明显的牙印。

贺呈被他的动作刺激，手上一用力，把人猛地往下压，粗大的阳物直直戳到莫关山的前列腺，让他尖着嗓子叫出了声。贺呈吻住他的唇，舌头交缠了好一会儿才放开，“小山，你叫那么大声，儿子会听见的。”

莫关山面色潮红，把溢出齿边的呻吟吞回去，被他欺负得小声啜泣起来。偌大的客厅，只剩不绝于耳的“啪啪”声、喘气声和闷哼哭声。过了一会儿，贺呈亲了亲他的眉眼，抱着他站起来，一步一步颠着他的身子从客厅绕到厨房，再拐弯去了客房。

关了门，莫关山坐在冰凉的地板上，后背抵着门板，男人伸手把那两条又白又细的长腿对折压到他的脑袋两侧，让那艳红的穴口完全暴露。这个姿势及其考验莫关山的腰力和柔韧度，贺呈伏在他身上，下身疯狂挺动，一下一下干到最深处，让他终于忍受不住，哭喊起来。

“啊啊，不要了，贺呈！”

“太深了，啊，不要，不要，再进去了！”

男人用手撸动他翘起的性器，由上至下，再由下至上，替他打了好几次，又揉搓底下晃荡的精囊。“小山，我没有不相信你，我只是逗逗你。”他吻过那布满斑驳泪痕的脸，声音沙哑性感，“你不知道你哭起来有多好看，我只是想多看看。”他的前端碾过软肉内壁，被那处吸着，让他动得越发热烈。

莫关山被前后双重刺激，飘飘然地像是升入了云霄，后穴一阵紧急收缩，两个人都到达了顶端，同时高潮。精液喷射进湿热穴道，把那里填满，不留一丝空隙。莫关山眼眸湿漉漉的，单纯茫然，被喘息着的男人搂进怀里。

“我爱你，小山，我爱你。”

贺呈紧紧地抱他，汗津津的身子紧贴，莫关山神情恍惚，但依然下意识地伸出双手，反抱他。两个人坐在那，气氛温暖甜蜜。


End file.
